


Guide To Caring For Your Reckless Boyfriend

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Marauders' Era, Reckless James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: In 8 easy steps, Sirius outlines what to do when James gets hurt....Then he doesn't follow his own advice.





	Guide To Caring For Your Reckless Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Prompt? Please : James does some ridiculously dangerous Quiddich stunt and hurts himself but keeps playing. Sirius is furious (because he's high-key worried) and storms into the hospital wing to give him a piece of his mind but just starts fussing over him, because who can be angry at James Potter ... :)”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/165630708420/prompt-please-james-does-some-ridiculously)

James is a rather reckless person (“ _Yes_ , he’s worse than me Moony, bugger off if you aren’t going to help.”), so early on in their relationship-- pre-relationship actually, he’s good at planning ahead-- Sirius put together a plan for what to do when he inevitably got hurt.

Pre-step: Try and head off any injury.

A step that was often used, but not truly considered part of the plan, since he only thought of the plan as coming into play when James was already injured. Still. Useful and noteworthy.

Step 1: Get James to the Hospital Wing, or, in more- ahem- _delicate_ situations, see if you can take care of it yourself.

Step 2: After ensuring he is healthy/recovering, get angry.

Step 3: Yell.

Step 3, Part 2, Section A: If it’s something he could have avoided, yell louder, let him know that he’s a bloody idiot.

Step 3, Part 2, Section B: If it’s _not_ something he could have avoided, maintain current volume, but don’t let him know that you aren’t as angry as you’re pretending (that comes later).

Step 4: Make sure he is still okay.

Step 5: Let him know that he is not automatically forgiven just because you love him. You are still upset with him! If he doesn’t want you to be upset with him, TOO BAD. HE SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE HE GOT HURT.

Step 6: Wait until he’s let back to the dorm or, in less-severe cases, fully healed, to warn him that he better not scare you like that again.

Step 7: Let him apologise, then say that while you’re not _angry_ per se, you will still be holding him to his promise to not do it again.

Step 8: Now catch up on all the kisses you missed while your boyfriend was being a git! You’ve earned it.

* * *

Quidditch made it damn hard to follow the pre-step, especially since Sirius was off chasing the stupid snitch like the good dog he was. Add that to the fact that James was more likely to be reckless and pull idiotic stunts while on the Quidditch field than anywhere else, and Sirius was ready to pull out the steps at the end of every game.

So when James _jumped off his bloody broom_ , Sirius shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was (if only because this surpassed his usual stupidity). He was not, however, surprised when the stunt landed James in the Hospital Wing at the end of the game with severe bruising and several cracked ribs. He wanted to go to with him, but James waved him off, giving a slightly incoherent explanation that Sirius interpreted as ‘I’m a dumbarse, but smart enough to know that you’ll yell at me and I want to delay that for as long as possible’.

Sirius rushed through the locker room, nearly slipping at least four times in his hurry. He ran to the Hospital Wing, feeling anger bubble in him. There was _no way_ that James had decided to do that without knowing the toll it would take on his body, and Merlin’s fuzzy bollocks Sirius was going to rip him in two for this.

He wanted to slam the door (both for drama and to let James know he was upset with him), but it was impossible with the charms ingrained in them. He settled for storming up to them and opening it angrily.

...And then immediately melting. Look, it is not Sirius’s fault if his boyfriend is _adorable_ and also _injured_ and in serious need of _cuddles_. It isn’t.

Sirius hugged him-- lightly, because his ribs were in the process of mending-- then futilely smoothed down James’s hair with a frown on his face. “How do you feel?”

“‘M fine,” he said, leaning into Sirius’s hand. Ah, so they gave him a pain-relieving potion. They always did make James tired and-- in Sirius’s completely unbiased opinion-- cuter.

Sirius tried to hide his smile, but he probably wasn’t successful. He settled in next to James, mindful of his injuries, and said, “You took quite the hit there, love.” James hummed, snuggling up to him. “You sure you feel okay?”

“Yeah. ‘m great.”

Sirius sighed. Cuter, but not more honest. Actually, with the potion, he very well might feel great. Still, it was the principle of the matter. “You won’t feel great tomorrow,” he warned.

“Then i’s tomorrow’s probl’m.”

Sirius grinned, thanking the gods that James couldn’t see it. The last thing he needed right now was encouragement to not think about his personal wellbeing. Then it hit Sirius that _James_ wouldn’t say anything if was uncomfortable, and therefore it was up to Sirius to make sure he was okay. Godric he’d been here for thirty seconds and hadn’t done _anything._ “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get something for you if you want.”

James grumbled as Sirius shifted, making to get up. “Stop that. Jus’--” he weakly pulled at Sirius’s jersey, indicating that he wanted him to stay exactly where he was-- “stay.”

Sirius hesitated, then capitulated. What James wants, James gets.

...All in all, his list of steps for when James got hurt was certainly a smart idea and could be quite useful. In the end though, unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
